The present invention relates to the field of display devices and, more particularly, to a display device and a method for producing the display device.
Current display devices has several types including one glass solution (OGS) structure (an integral touch control structure), glass-film-film (GFF) structure (a film type structure with a protective glass), glass-film (GF) structure, In-cell structure (the display screen is embedded with a touch sensor function), and On-cell structure (the touch screen is inserted between the substrate of the color filter of the display screen and the polarizer). In the above structures, an ink is provided on a rear face of the touch control panel or the cover glass for providing insulation, resistance to acid, a moisture-proof effect, and protection. There are more and more types of inks, and the inks are more and more reliable.
The printing technique of inks is very mature. Generally, the ink is printed on an end of the rear face of the touch control panel or the cover glass and has a thickness of about 30 μm, causing a level difference on the rear face of the touch control panel or the cover glass. The rear face of the touch control panel or the cover glass is bonded to a lower layer structure by an optically clear adhesive. Existence of the level difference causes bubbles when a thin optically clear adhesive is used, adversely affecting the quality of the product. To reduce the bubbles, a thicker optically clear adhesive is used for bonding purposes, and the thickness of the optically clear adhesive is about 200 μm if the anti-level difference capability of the optically clear adhesive is 15%-20%. Lighting and thinning of the touch control display devices has become a trend because of increasingly high demands of electronic products. Thus, the increase in the overall thickness of the display device resulting from the thick optically clear adhesive cannot fulfill the demand of lighting and thinning.